guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mysterious Missive
Overview Summary #Travel to Zehlon Reach. #Find the location of the farm referred to in Yomindhe's note. #Search the farm for clues. #Travel to the Plains of Jarin. #Find Yomindhe's buried message. #See Scholar Chago for your reward. Obtained from :Scholar Chago in The Astralarium Requirements :Nightfall Character :A Stolen Spore Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"The signed note you found is quite intriguing. Yomindhe is a name I recognize. He was a famous scholar that was presumed to have died during the time of the plague. Perhaps he fled the city and survived? If that is so, he may have actually studied the plague and written about it. If you could travel to Zehlon Reach and find the farm he refers to. There may be more information on the plague in his journals." ::Accept: "I'd like to see this thing through. I'm in." ::Reject: "Old man, you've tested my patience. I'm finished here." ::When asked about quest: "Find Yomindhe's buried message." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Farmer Muenda) :"Yomindhe? I'm afraid I don't recognize that name. You know, there is that old chest though... see, as long as I can remember that warped box over there has been sitting around. I tried opening it once out of curiosity and couldn't get the lid to move, but maybe you'll have better luck. The thing looks like it's at least 600 years old, so it might be what you're looking for." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Warped Chest) :"The chest is soundly locked. A few hard kicks convinces it to open, though, and within you find a small, simply-drawn map along with a dusty note that reads: :My friend, as you have likely discovered, the plague has not been confined to the city. It has only been a day and it already begins to afflict those around us. I have no choice but to take your wife and son with me to the small village of Kamadan and book passage to the mainland. I hope to flee the plague's effects. I am almost certain now that it has something to do with the grain we harvested, so I hope that the mainland is protected from this horrible malady. When you find this, make haste for Kamadan. If you cannot find me, follow the map I have left in this chest. If I leave Istan, I will bury a message there for you as well. Your wife and son miss you very much. :''- Yomindhe'' :The map seems to indicate a location near the entrance to Kamadan, on the Plains of Jarin." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Mound of Dirt) :"You dig carefully into the dirt for a few minutes before finding a small wooden box. Within, you find a small, leather-bound book, and a message: :My friend, I hope you can find this message. I am sorry for leading you on such a journey, but know that your wife and child are still safe. Istan has been quarantined, but in the chaos the navy cannot enforce the blockade. While I was unable to find any honest captains to take myself and your family to Kourna, I managed to find a corsair willing to grant us passage for a fee. I paid him an additional sum to allow you passage when you arrive. Head into Kamadan and look for a small craft near the docks flying a dark flag with a star on it. Speak with the captain; he will provide you passage to Kourna if he has not already fled. When you arrive on the mainland, speak with the Xunlai. I will have a message for you with them. :I have enclosed my research on the plague with this message. Even if you cannot find me, I hope that you can use your connections to make sure the research will be put to good use. :''- Yomindhe"'' Reward Dialogue :"What is this? A journal?! Oh, most excellent! This appears to contain a great deal of very useful information on the plague... a timeline of its progression, information on its origins... Well done! It's a shame that this never made its way to the research community when it was most needed. Once I perform some experiments to verify the research, I will be able to ensure that the Scarab Plague is never repeated. Thank you!" Walkthrough To reach the farm, start from Jokanur Diggings, enter Zehlon Reach and head north to where the quest marker is located. Speak to Muenda and then click on the Warped Chest nearby. After opening the chest, map travel to Kamadan, and enter the Plains of Jarin. Go a short distance roughly north to the Mound of Dirt. After reading the message, return to Chago for your final reward in this quest chain. Notes *Last in a chain of five quests: #A Perplexing Plague #A Troubling Theory #A Delayed Delivery #A Stolen Spore #A Mysterious Missive Trivia *The name Yomindhe and Scarab Plague may be references to two aphrodisiacs; Yohimbine, which is made from a tree bark, and Spanish Fly, which is made from an emerald-green beetle. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points